


Hello Neighbor

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adorable Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Buck finds a way for the cats to meet, Buck has Instagram, Buck is a firefighter, But he's better now, Chris was sick, Eddie is in construction, Eddie meets the 118, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Handsome Neighbor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Slow Burn, Texting, The firefam meets Eddie, Who doesn't love cats?, oh hey its Carla!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: What is your cat's name?Buck gets a cat. He discovers the neighbors across from his apartment have one too. They start leaving notes in the window as a way of communicating. Soon they arrange for the cats to meet in person. He and his handsome neighbor, Eddie, become fast friends, and maybe something more?Chapter 10 is up: Eddie and Buck have an emotional conversation. The future is discussed.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

Standing back, he admired his handy work. The cat tree was up and he had multiple platforms attached to his wall of windows in his apartment that his cat could enjoy. He adopted Oliver a few weeks ago. He had a ton a research on how to make a cat happy in a large space. He had gotten a bunch of toys, that he was only semi-interested in. They always ended up under the couch. He always came back to reading that they like high spaces. So that they can look outside and feel big and important. He always chuckled at that.

He had joined the fire department a year ago, and the people were nice enough, but they all had their families to go home to. His captain kept to himself, but when he made meals for the crew, they would all sit down and maybe learn a few small things about each other. But it was always light and they never went deep into their histories. They worked well together in the field. They joked around a little. He had the most energy and he felt he was the moral booster when someone was feeling down. But, they never went out their way to invite him to something. He felt odd to ask if he could join if he overheard one of them talking about a party or outing.

He had gained a lot of experience on the job and was usually doing the heavy lifting, but he was still the probie.

He was the youngest one there, with no strings attached. He dated around a little. The relationships only lasted a few weeks because they either stated he had been too immature or they couldn’t handle the stress of the job, since he had gotten hurt a few times. Nothing serious, but he had been out of work a few weeks at a time. They didn't like the fact that they had to worry.

When he finally met Abby, he thought she might be the one. They grew serious pretty quickly. He felt like he was growing up and understanding the world a little better. She went through a trauma with her mother dying and had to leave. She was going to travel for a while. She probably wouldn’t come back. He was hurt and sad, but he understood. He tried to hang on to the hope that she would come back, but after a few months, his hope was dwindling.

He finally moved out of her place and found this amazing loft.

But, with no one to share it with.

He tried a few dating apps, meeting a few girls and guys too. But he felt like he was drifting back into old habits, so he decided to give up for a while and hope for something to naturally fall into place.

So, in the meantime, to quell the loneliness, he got a cat.

He named him Oliver.

Oliver had a beautiful orange coat, white paws and a white patch on his face. Almost matching his birthmark, but a little bigger.

He felt silly, but he set up an Instagram account for Oliver. Olivoop118. He didn't post elaborate pictures that he has seen some accounts do. Just of Oliver laying in the sun, or chirping at the birds. Eating, sleeping and playing with his toys. He gained a small following from the cat community and each of his posts would get a handful of likes and maybe some comments. He wouldn't answer back because that felt even more silly to do. He just liked the little amount of attention it was getting. It was satisfying in the moment.

He tried sharing the pictures with his coworkers. They were amused by the first few, but they lost interest quickly and stated they were all dog people. He just couldn't win with these people. And he hasn't been here long enough to make friends outside of work. He made acquaintances in his moving around a lot and only kept in touch every once in a while. It would be days or weeks later that they would respond if he reached out. So, not very reliable when he wanted instant feedback.

Over the next couple days he noticed Oliver spending more and more time by the window, occasionally meowing or making that ekk ekk noise when he sees a bird or something. He loves that noise. So curiosity got the better of him and he stepped closer to the windows and peered out in the general direction that Oliver was looking.

There was a cat in the window just across the alleyway. It was a beautiful cat as well. Grey with a little marble texture to the fur. Green eyes.

He has never met these neighbors, so he had no idea. But now he was noticing little things when he would take a peek anytime Oliver meowed at the green eyed cat. He wished he could open the windows, so they could talk to one another. It looked like their window was open a crack. In the evenings, a small lamp would be on in the corner. During the day, it was off. He couldn't tell what room the cat was in, because the blinds were usually closed, or half way down. The cat always squeezing himself in between. He felt weird trying to figure that out, so he just settled for petting Oliver and waving to the kitty across the way, who seemed to acknowledge him in some way. An extra long meow, that he couldn't hear or hooded eyes, telling him that he trusted him. Slight flicks of the tail. This was an almost daily routine which he started looking forward to.

It was a few weeks later that he limped in into his apartment, exhausted. Work had been rough. Calls seemed endless. Today was not much better. They responded to a fire in an apartment building and he and his partner discovered a mother and daughter trapped under a mattress. His partner grabbed the girl and he moved to the mother. She panicked as he grabbed for her, and she ducked under him, causing him to twist his knee awkwardly. He gritted through the pain and helped the woman out.

Apparently he was limping enough, that Captain Nash ordered him to go to the hospital and get it checked out. Just a sprain, but he would have to be out for a few days with rest. Luckily he had the weekend off. He called Capt. Nash to let him know of his situation, who in turn gave him a few more days off, to make sure he healed properly. He had coverage on standby.

Oliver greeted him with a happy meow from his perch on the cat tree. He limped over to greet his furry companion, burying his face in his soft coat, listening to his purrs, calming him. He glanced out the window to see if green eyed kitty was there, and was surprised to see a note in the window. It was neat handwriting, but also childlike. All the letters were different sizes and colors.

**WhaT Is YOuR CaTs NamE?**

He grinned. Why hadn't he thought of that?

His body was aching, but with some renewed energy he limped over to his printer and found a thick marker and grabbed a few sheets of paper and got to work. He then taped his answer to the window. Hoping it was big enough. Limping back to the kitchen, he had a quick meal, and then headed up to his bed, sinking into the mattress, where he fell asleep quickly.

**MY NAME IS OLIVER**  
**WHAT IS YOUR NAME?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the suggestions. Someone had said Ryan. Someone else posted a combination of Ryan and Gavin, but I can't find that post anymore. Ryvin. RyvRyv8811. Ryan was born in 87, but ill just say Eddie in '88, and Gavin was in '11, so it is similar to 118, but backwards.
> 
> If that makes sense.

Buck was nudged awake by Oliver. His cat meowing loudly and pawing at his face. He groaned and rolled onto his back, grabbing for his phone. He checked the time and was shocked to see it was already 9 am. He is usually an early riser. No wonder Oliver is all out of sorts. He didn't get his breakfast. At least his cat was kind enough to let him sleep in. He rolled out of bed and stood up, gasping at the twinge in his knee. He glanced down to see it was slightly swollen. The doctor said it was to be expected and to take a pain reliever and ice it when needed. He limped to the bathroom to grab his extra strength tylenol and then carefully made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

He was glad he had made an egg dish the day before. So he turned on the oven and popped the dish in to warm it up. He was careful to watch his step as Oliver was winding around his legs, looking up at him patiently.

"I know, I know. It's almost ready, Oliver." Oliver just meowed in response.

He went in to the pantry and scooped out the dry food into a bowl and placed it on the mat next to the island. Oliver just stared at him with those big brown eyes, as if expecting something else too.

He just smiled and shook his head. "Really, Oli? Fine. But only this one time, since you let me sleep in. The vet said you've gained a few. I'm such a bad cat dad!"

Going back into the pantry, he grabbed a small can of wet food, a chicken and tuna combo, and plopped it into another bowl, and placed it next to his dry and water dishes.

He turned his attention back to his egg dish, as it had heated enough to melt the cheese. He took it out to let cool for a few minutes. Looking down, expecting to see Oliver eating, but was not there. It looked like he had only eaten two bites of the wet, and maybe a little of the dry. He glanced around and found his cat once again on the cat tree.

"You're killin' me. All that begging, just for a few bites?" He would leave the food out for a little bit, knowing Oliver is one to go back a few times for a few bites throughout the day.

He scooped his portion onto a plate and instead of sitting down, he ate on the move, as he made his way over to Oliver.

"Have you seen your buddy today?"

The green eyed was not there currently, but there was new information on the window that made him smile. They had kept the question and the newest additions were just below it.

  * **MY NAME IS RYVIN!  
  
**
  * **WHATS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD?  
I LIKE SALMON  
  
**
  * **DO YOU LIKE TOY MICE?  
I DO!  
**



Ryvin! Such a unique name! It seems to fit that cat too, even though he doesn't even know him. At least he thinks it a boy cat . He hobbles over to the printer again and writes out his answers and with Oliver's help, who of course accidentally steps in the drying ink, and getting a foot print on the paper. He had to laugh as he taped them to the window.

  * **HI RYVIN! OLIVER SAYS MEOW (HI)  
  
**
  * **I LUV CHICKEN/TUNA  
  
**
  * **I PREFER BOTTLE CAPS/SHOELACES**  
 **THE MICE END UP UNDER THE COUCH  
** ** _(DAD GETS MAD - oops!)_**



Just then Ryvin jumped into the window frame, looking curiously out the window. A long meow again. He smiled. Taking his cell phone out he decided to take a picture. He had Oliver just in frame and was able to capture his answers and Ryvin with their info. He took a few, making sure not to get anything from the building, as he knows it would be rude to post something and have a house number or some landmark that could be easy to find. He wasn't really worried about that, since he didn't have a lot of followers. But he always respected privacy. He chose the best photo and opened the Olivoop118 instagram account. He tried to think of a good description.

"Can you think of anything, Oli?"

Blink, blink, purr. "You're no help."

He stewed on it for a few minutes before feeling ridiculous. Something short and sweet, right. Don't overthink it, Buck.

_**I finally know my neighbor's name! Oliver meet Ryvin.**  
_ _#neighborhoodkitties #bestfriends #putanametotheface_  
 _#windowbuddies #catscatscats #olivoop118 #ryvin_

He fiddled with the filters on the picture and when he felt satisfied, posted the picture. "Nice!"

Tucking in phone into his pocket, he decided to write one more thing on the window before he had to head out for errands. He might go to the gym too, but only what his upper body would allow. Nothing that could aggravate his leg any further.

He wrote out the his question and taped it to the window.

  * **WHO WOULD WIN IN A STARING CONTEST?**  
 **GRUMPY CAT OR DOUG THE PUG**



And so he goes out, grocery shopping first. He was grateful for his elevator, as he wasn't sure he would be able to make it up those stairs. Why did he decide to do such a big order today? His initial thought about the going gym today, was put on hold as his knee was telling him otherwise. He decided to just go the park near his house and bring a book. It's rare that he does this, as he always feels like he needs to be on the move. That's how he found firefighting was perfect for him. There were plenty of chores to do at the station when there was down time and when he was on call he felt like he could do anything. But he knew when his body was telling him to slow down. So he read a few chapters and then just watched people as they walked by. It's so interesting on what you notice when you take the time.

It;s close to dinner time when he gets home, his whole body is sore from yesterdays rescue and his knee was complaining. He over did it today. Even though he only walked.

He goes over to the window to see if he gets his answer. There is!

  * **GRUMPY CAT ALL THE WAY**  
 **CATS RULE AND DOGS DROOL** **!**



Smiling he continued reading the new posts below that one.

  * **OMG! YOUR OLIVOOP118?**  
 **AWESOME!**  
 **RYVIN FOLLOWS YOU**  
 **RyvRyv8811**



Huh. That name kinda seemed familiar. He opened Instagram and went to his followers. Sure enough, there was Ryvin. It looked like they had an account for a little while, as there were many posts of the green eyed kitty. They had shared the post he had put up this morning. Nothing but positive comments on there. He realized he wasn't following Ryvin's account, so he did just that.

In the corner on his eye he saw the blinds move a little across the way. Instead of Ryvin, it was a young boy, with curly hair, staring back at him. Once he realized he was caught, the boy ducked out of the window frame.

Not wanting to spook the boy he moved the kitchen to make dinner. While he was eating he looked through Ryvin's posts again. They were similar to what he usually posts. Who ever takes the photo's has good photography skills. There are the usual posts of Ryvin on the cat tree or in the sun, but also a close up of his eye, and his toes, or his nose, all the texture coming through. More artistic shots too.

He out his phone down for a second to clean up his plate, when his phone dinged.

It was a notification from Instagram, or more specifically a direct message from Ryvin's page.

**RyvRyv8811: Hello**

Oh! This is interesting. He decided to answer back.

**Olivoop118: Hey, what's up?**

**RyvRyv8811: I hope this isn't too forward. Are you free tomorrow?**

**Olivoop118: Not at all. My calendar is open.**

**RyvRyv8811: My son is really excited that he knows your cat now. Would it be possible for them to meet?**

**Olivoop118: I think that would be exciting! They seem to be friends already.**

**RyvRyv8811: Great. Does 11 work?**

**Olivoop118: Perfect. My place or yours?**

**RyvRyv8811: Can we come to you? My son has been itching to see your place.**

**Olivoop118: LOL! That's fine!**

**RyvRyv8811: Ok, thanks. He is really excited. See you tomorrow then.**

**Olivoop118: My apartment is #547.**

**RyvRyv8811: Right. Thanks. Uh, does your place have an elevator?**

**Olivoop118: Yup!**

**RyvRyv8811: Ok. See you tomorrow then.**

**Olivoop118: My name is Evan Buckley. I go by Buck tho.**

**RyvRyv8811: Hi Buck. I'm Eddie Diaz. See you in the morning.**


	3. Chapter 3

He doesn't know why he is suddenly nervous. After double checking that his apartment is clean and making sure his bathroom doors are closed, he kept checking things were safe. It was silly because he already has a cat and a new cat couldn't get into much trouble. Right? Shaking his head at his thought process, he did one more final sweep of his place and in doing so, found the box of mice toys that he had put away, when Oliver became uninterested. He could have thrown them away, but glad he didn't. He set them on the island and checked his watch. They would be here any minute.

He heard clicking of crutches coming down the hall. He knew one of his neighbors had broken his leg a few weeks ago and needs crutches to get around, but these sounds were different. The clicks were lighter and independent of each other.

Then a knock at the door. Ignoring the twinge in his knee, he opened the door with a smile.

He opens the door and the young boy he briefly saw in the window yesterday immediately steps forward and wraps his arms around his waist. The crutches still attached to his arms.

“Hi! I’m Chris.”

“Oh! Uh, hi. I’m Evan, but you can call me Buck.” He wraps an awkward arm around the boy’s shoulder.

His father shoots him an apologetic look. The man looks to be a few years older than him. A serious face, that brightens when the boy goes in for the hug.

“Sorry, my kid loves to hug. And he is really excited to have the cats meet. Wants it to go well. I’m Eddie. Nice to finally meet you.”

Eddie held out a hand. The other hand held the cat carrier. Ryvin peeking through the mesh curiously.

“No problem. I love kids. Just took me surprise, is all.”

He smiled as he shakes the man’s hand. Noticed it was warm and slightly rough, but also soft at the same time. Must work with his hands. They were pretty well manicured though. Wonder how often he get them worked on.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Eddie loosened his grip and moved further into the apartment, setting the carrier down by the island, but didn’t open it right away. Ryvin seemed calm. Eyes taking in the room.

Buck pulled the two stools away from the island and moved them near the stairs. He sat on one and offered the other to Eddie. Eddie didn’t move, but nodded his head.

“So, how are we gonna do this?”

Just then, Oliver perked up from a platform pretty high up and slowly made his way down. Meowing a few times. Ryvin responded back with a similar meow and waited patiently as Oliver made his way to the carrier.

He whispered to Eddie. “I think they figured it out on their own. When should we let Ryvin out?”

Eddie shrugged his shoulders as he was standing a little rigid, maybe anticipating if anything could go wrong. He had seen videos of meetings going bad pretty quickly. But none of that seemed to be happening. Chris was standing next to his dad, leaning on his crutches, his smile wide, waiting for something to happen.

No one was breathing.

Oliver approached and they sniffed each other. Nose to nose. Oliver meowed and then purred. Ryvin immediately started purring as well. Oliver then pawed at the carrier and then rolled onto his side, stretching out.

Eddie let out a breath. “I think that is my cue.”

Buck nodded. “Go for it.”

Chris was laughing and clapping in excitement. He quieted down a little when his dad gave him a signal before unzipping the carrier, still at the ready, should anything go wrong. Oliver had moved away and waited next to Chris as Ryvin poked his head out.

He slinked further out into the room and started exploring the kitchen, sniffing at Oliver’s food and then moved toward the cat tree, stretching up to use the scratching post at the bottom of the cat tree. Chris giggled. Smile was wide.

Ryvin then climbed the cat tree and navigated up the platforms, looking down at his owners and let out a happy meow, then turning to the window, as he could see some birds. Oliver looked up at the noise too and let out a little mew before going towards Chris who had moved to the rug by the tv and sat down, leaning his crutches on the coffee table. Oliver rubbed up again Chris’s legs and again rolled onto his side and purred happily as Chris rubbed his belly.

Buck just watched in awe. “Amazing!”

He glanced at Eddie who was watching his boy with pride. A pang of jealousy hit his heart. He really wished his parents could have looked at him that way. Even if it was once in his life, it could have meant something. But all he ever got was disappointed looks and snide remarks. Ooh, where did that thought come from? He hadn't thought about that in a long time. He quickly diverted his attention to Oliver who was sitting in Chris's lap now, purring happily. Chris was so gentle.

Eddie eventually sat down on the stool next to him. "I would say this was a success. Don't you?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah! Although Ryvin is more interested in the birds at the moment."

Eddie smiled. "Don't worry. Ryvin doesn't like to be too far from Chris for too long."

Chris nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah! He's my protector! Well, when Dad is not around." His dad just chuckled. "That's right, buddy."

As if on cue, Ryvin glanced down and then navigated down to where Chris and Oliver were. He jumped onto the coffee table and was watching them play. Alert.

He totally forgot he was entertaining guests, and felt guilty.

"I am so sorry. Can I offer you guys a drink?"

Eddie nodded. "Sure. A water is fine. We can't stay too much longer. I have lunch plans with my Aunt Pepa."

He nodded and hopped off the stool, forgetting about his knee, and gasped in surprise as he felt his knee buckle and stumbled as he tried to catch himself. He felt hands on his shoulders steadying him.

"Woah! You alright, Buck?"

He let out a puff of air. "Well, that was embarrassing. Thanks for catching me. I twisted my knee on a call the other day, and overdid it with chores yesterday." Eddie was listening and still holding him up. "Uh, can you help me to the couch?" He nodded and held onto his arm as he limped to the couch.

"Do you have crutches? I can grab them for you."

He rubbed his face in frustration. "I don't have any."

Eddie thought for a minute. "I have some at our place. I'll go get them. Broke my foot at work a year ago. Watch Chris?" He chuckled when he saw the panic in Buck's face. "You said you were good with kids. He's not very fast. Plus the cats will keep him entertained, and I can see you guys from our place. I trust you."

He nodded. "I guess I am not very fast at the moment either."

Eddie grinned and moved to the front door. "Be right back. Chris be good, OK?" Chris just waved.

Ryvin decided he wanted to greet this new person that had entered their bubble, so he jumped onto the couch next to Buck and slowly slinked up to him. Buck held out a hand to let him sniff and then deciding he was safe, moved his head closer, asking for scritches, which he gladly gave. Purrs emitting from the green eyed kitty. Eventually Ryvin climbed onto his lap and curled up.

"Bucky? Can I ask you a question?" He grinned at the extra spin to his nickname.

"Sure kid, Go ahead."

"Why are you sad?”

He just blinked, not expecting that question from the young boy.

"Why would you think I am sad?"

"You don’t smile a lot. I notice when you are home that you only smile when Oliver is near, but the rest of the time, you just look sad. Dad said it was rude to intrude on people’s business, so I am sorry. I did that once with a friend and they didn’t talk to me for a few days."

"It’s OK to be curious. I’m sure your dad explained it better than me. That’s sweet to be concerned, buddy. I'm not sad. I have Oliver to keep me company." Ok, maybe he didn't want to admit it. But he was a little sad, since he was having difficulty making friends since he moved here.

"And now you have me and dad and Ryvin. He seems to like you a lot. He doesn't trust people so quick. You're special."

That really tugged at his heart. He was stunned really. "That's sweet, thanks Chris."

"Do you like legos? I have a whole bucket full of them in my room. I love to make ships and castles. Do you have any lego's here? Maybe we can make a fort for the cats. I bet they would like that."

"I don't, sorry. I have some video games, but I don't think they are appropriate for kids."

"Oh! You should get Sonic the Hedgehog and the Jurassic Park from sega. My friend has those. Said they are old school. Don't know what that means, but they are sure fun to play!"

He chuckled as Chris continued to list off things he liked.

Eddie comes though the door a minute later, carrying crutches, gauze and a soft knee brace. He gestured to his leg. "Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

He shrugged. "Sure. It's just a sprain. Had it checked out after work. But, go ahead."

Eddie sat on the coffee table, and placed his leg that had been elevated on the table on his lap, examining the knee, like the expertise of a doctor. That jostled Ryvin who had been sleeping on his lap. He let out an annoyed meow, almost like a groan, and jumped off and back to Chris who was now laying on the floor. Both kitties now laying on top of his back.

He prodded the knee and moved his leg like the doctor had done. Satisfied, he took the gauze and wrapped his knee with precision. Hen couldn't have done it better and she was the best. "Do you have ice packs?"

He nodded, pointing to the freezer. "Thanks, man. You didn't have to take care of me."

Eddie grabbed the ice packs and wrapped it in a dishcloth that was lying on the counter and came back to place it on his knee.

"Old habits, I guess. Army medic. I was discharged two years ago. Still keep up with my license though."

He nodded, about to ask more questions, when Eddie glanced at his watch. Eyebrows shot up. "Sorry man. We have to go. Chris get ready ok?"

"Ohhh, man! Can we come back again? Please Dad? This was so much fun."

Eddie grabbed the cat carrier and coaxed Ryvin inside, closing it up.

"I think that would be good. The cats certainly enjoyed it. Buck? Is that OK?"

He nodded. "Sure. My work schedule can get a little weird, but we can figure something out."

Eddie smiled. "Oh, let me put my number in your phone. Instagram messaging was always weird to me."

He opened his phone to the contacts section and Eddie typed in his number and then called his phone so he could program his in too.

"Awesome, we will keep in touch." He held up a fist to Eddie, who smiled and brought his fist to his. He moved it to Chris, who bypassed that and wrapped his arms around his neck, since he was sitting down.

"Oh, wow. Buddy, you give the best hugs."

Chris just giggled and patted his back in response. He moved back to Oliver who had jumped onto the couch. Oliver reached up to Chris to give him a head bonk. It melted his heart. Eddie's face matched was he was feeling.

Eddie grabbed the carrier. "You don't have to get up, we can see ourselves out. Rest and ice your leg for a little bit."

He nodded and watched as they left, closing the door behind them.

"Well, that was fun. Huh, Oli?"

Oliver just mewed in response.

He looked at his phone to check the new phone number listing. He laughed when he saw what he had labeled it as.

**Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad**


	4. Chapter 4

Once they had left his apartment, he decided to actually rest. He made sure his leg was propped up on the coffee table comfortably and sunk into the couch. Grabbing the remote he searched for a mindless documentary that he could have on in the background as he dosed off. A thought popped in his head and he pulled his phone out of his pocket, too lazy to find his laptop. It was probably upstairs. He began searching on Amazon. He might have gotten carried away a little and made a handful of purchases. He wanted to get a large thing of Lego, so he found a site that he could buy in bulk and had extra accessories that had pirate and castle pieces, which included pirates and princess and princes Lego people.

Next he searched for a few video games. Chris had mentioned Jurassic Park and Sonic the Hedgehog. He only had an Xbox, which he never played. He never even knew why he had it. That was the only thing that he took when he left his frat buddy's place when moving into Abby's place, thinking he might have time to play, but he never did. So he did some research and bought a Nintendo Switch, which had so many games already built in, but he could also purchase separate games, including the several that Chris so enthusiastically sold him on.

He also bought a few board games that would be family friendly and age appropriate. Puzzles too. Those are fun too.

Maybe this was all wishful thinking and Eddie would bring Chris here often. With the cats or without. Chris was a lot of fun to hang out with and Eddie was an interesting person to get to know. He could feel they could become friends. They seemed to click pretty well.

His phone dinged. A text from Bobby saying he had the rest of next week off. He had plenty of coverage. And to make sure he makes another appointment to check his knee before he can return. That he is in good health. He replied back in confirmation.

He returned his attention back to the documentary again after making his final purchases, excited that they would only take a few days. His mind wandered and he drifted off again. Oliver curled up next to him, adding a little warmth.

He jerked awake when his Netflix decided to start playing a movie that was really loud. He rubbed his eyes and was surprised it was getting dark.

Oliver squeaked in surprise as he was jostled.

"Sorry, buddy." Oliver yawned and stretched. "Is it dinner time already? I guess for both of us." Had he skipped lunch? His stomach growled in confirmation. He stood up slowly, testing his leg. It was feeling better, especially with the wrap Eddie had administered. Army Medic! How awesome is that?

He decided to order food for delivery and then prepared Oliver's food. Oliver happily scarfed down all his food this time and then brushed past his legs to the cat tree.

His phone dinged again. He opened it to see a text from Eddie.

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**Thanks for today. My kid can't stop talking about it. 

**Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** Hey, no problem! He is a sweet kid.  
I'm just glad the cats got along so well.  
Could have been a totally different outcome. **  
**

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad**  
Uh, Thanks for not asking about his crutches.  
Chris likes to be treated like any other kid.

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** Hey. I never judge. It's not in my DNA.  
I wouldn't be able to do my job if I did. **  
**

**Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**Oh, how is your knee, btw? **  
**

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** Still a little sore, but feels more stable  
thanks to your medical care.  
What do you do for a living, if you aren't in the medical field? **  
**

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**As much as I would love to get into that with you  
maybe we can talk about that the next time we meet up?  
Your job too.  
We were at my family's house all day.  
Chris talked their ear off about the cats and then  
I spent the day running after my nieces and nephews  
I'm wiped!

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** Ha! I can only imagine.  
That would be great!  
I have next week off (still recovering)  
let me know what's good for you

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**How does Wed night sound? 7?

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** That would be perfect.  
Dinner too?  
I can order pizza

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**That would be great. We love pizza. **  
**

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** You can bring Ryvin too. **  
**

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**I thought that was a given.

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad**  
I just snorted in response  
you made me snort!  
Is there an emoji for that?

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**Uhhh...  
Good night Buck

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** Night Eddie  
Oh, can you let Chris know one thing?

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**What's that?

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** That I am a firefighter  
So if that is cooler than dad's job  
then he can have something more  
to brag about with your family

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**Buck, really?  
Are you trying to me look bad?

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** Sorry! That was rude. **  
**

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**Ha just messing with ya.  
You might be just a little cooler  
I still have more points for being his dad tho  
and I own my own construction business

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** I can tell you are a really great dad!  
awesome!

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**Thanks, Buck!  
I try  
good night  
keep in touch

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** night Eddie!

Well, that was one of the best conversations he has had in a long time over phone or otherwise. Work conversations are just talking about work and the supplies and the runs they had. He knows more about Eddie and Chris now, than he does about anyone of the firehouse. That is kind of upsetting. Maybe he could try a little harder with his coworkers. If they wanted it. And any dates he has had, well they are all in emoji or shorthand that he can never decipher. He's only 26 and he feels like an old man with them sometimes. He shivers at the thought.

He finished his dinner and checked his emails and put on another mindless documentary.

His amazon deliveries would arrive Tuesday. Perfect!

Oliver meowed from his perch and his phone pinged at the same time.

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**hey, look out the window

Curious, he got up and nuzzled Oliver who leaned up against him, purring. When he peered out to the window that now belong to Chris and Eddie, he saw a new picture in the window. He peered out and his heart warmed. It was a drawing of a firetruck. And it looked like he was driving and Oliver was sitting on the ladder. A separate picture besides that looked like Eddie and Chris, cheering them on as they drive past. He laughed as he spotted Ryvin who was in the passenger seat wearing an oversized helmet.

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad**  
I'm crying right now.  
tell him i love it!


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days had gone by rather slowly, since he decided to keep his activity minimal. Not wanting to injure his knee further. But they hadn't been boring.

Each morning he would wake up with Oliver nudging him to get him breakfast. Clearly confused by this new routine of sleeping in.

After feeding Oliver, he would check the window and there was always a new drawing from Chris. And a few notes to go along with it.

 **Good Morning.  
  
** **gonna rain today**  
 **Ryvin doesn't like rain**

**im reading a book on cats  
reminds me of oliver and ryvin**

He and Eddie started texting each other. It was mostly about Chris being excited about coming over again on Wednesday for another kitty meeting.

Tuesday rolled around and he had an early doctor's appointment, so he didn't get a chance to check the window until later the afternoon. The doctor said he was healing nicely and provided him with some exercise that will strengthen his leg. And proper stretching techniques. He should be fine to return back to work on Monday.

When he got home, he was excited to see all of his packages had arrived. He shoved them inside and got to work opening them. He spent the next hour assembling a small cabinet with see through doors, that he could store the puzzles and games in. The new video games were out on the coffee table. He even got some coloring books, markers and pens. All things that he thought Chris might like. He tried to judge from the drawings that Chris would display on the window.

Oliver meowed from his perch when he was putting the last of the items away in the cabinet. So he made his way over to say hello and looked out the window again.

**Do you like Chocolate Chip Cookies?**

He smiled and grabbed a paper from his newly stockpiled drawing station and wrote out his answer.

**YES! My Favorite!**

**What do you like on your pizza?  
Ask your dad too**

He knew he could have just texted Eddie with the question, but this was way more fun. And he had a brilliant idea. He fed Oliver as he was getting more vocal by the minute.

Moving to the kitchen, he took out the ingredients to make pizza dough. That took only a short time, thanks to cooking lessons with Bobby, at the station, only a few weeks ago.

Checking the fridge next, he saw he had plenty of tomato sauce and mozzarella. He also had onions and peppers and mushrooms.

His phone buzzed.

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**👉🪟👀

He laughed and walked over to the window.

**I like mushrooms**   
**dad likes sausage/pepper/onion**

**Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** Great Choices!  
see you at 7! **  
**

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**Can we make it 6?  
I have to be up early next day  
new job site project **  
**

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** No problem!

He checked his fridge and freezer again. He didn't have any sausage. He will just have to go to his favorite deli in the morning.

It was the next morning. He got up early, so he could run to the deli. He picked out some of his favorites, and got several that were sweet and various levels of spicy. He had forgotten to ask Eddie. He wouldn't bother him now. He got a few spices and a few items on his grocery list before heading home. He had most of the day to kill, and his leg was feeling better, so he went to the gym to do some light training.

Heading home, feeling good, knee not complaining. He spent the rest of the day playing his video games. He was tempted to open the new games he bought, but wanted to save them for Christopher.

An hour before they would arrive, he pulled out the pizza dough and wash and cut up the ingredients and set them on plates on the center island. He was just finishing cutting up the sausage after browning them a little on a skillet when he heard the click click of Christopher's crutches and quiet talking. Then a knock at the door.

He wiped his hands and opened the door, to reveal his favorite neighbors. Eddie smiled again as Chris moved in for a hug. Eddie walked in and placed the carrier down by the couch before opening it. Ryvin peeked out and stretched before meowing. Oliver mowed back from the cat tree and waited until Ryvin hopped up next to him, where Oliver started grooming him.

"Aww, look at that. Best buds! Hey guys! I know you guys said you like pizza. I was thinking of make your own! I have all the ingredients right here. Oven is on. Just have to roll out your dough and then put the toppings."

Eddie stared at the counter with awe and Chris was already making a beeline to the stools.

"Oh my gosh, Bucky! This is so cool!"

Eddie nodded. "Really Buck. This is great. You didn't have to go to all the trouble. Ordering pizza would have been just as good."

"I know. But I haven't entertained anyone at my place since I've moved here. This is more fun!"

"Oh, I brought some beers. And chocolate chip cookies. Store bought, I'm afraid. I can't bake to save my life."

Chris nodded. "Or cook!"

Eddie sucked in a breath. "Not nice, Chris. But true. I can pour cereal and bake pasta. Not very good an anything else."

Buck chuckled. "Hey, I can teach you some stuff. If you want? I was an OK cook, but my boss has been teaching me at work." When Eddie gave him an odd look, he explained more. "We have a lot of downtime at the station. Bobby, my boss, is an excellent cook. Makes all our meals. He's been teaching me. Pizza was last month. Should we get ready?"

Chris clapped his hands and Eddie rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands before standing in front of an empty pan. Chris was next to him, sitting on the stool. Buck on the other side. He sectioned out the dough for each of them, and showed how to spread out the dough. They put the sauce and cheese on next.

Chris grabbed the mushrooms and started piling them on.

"Mijo! Not so much! You'll get sick. Spread them out a little. There that's good."

"Oh, Eddie. I got several kinds of sausage. I didn't know what you liked, so I got sweet and several spicy options."

Eddie smiled, glancing at him for a second longer, and grabbed the spiciest one.

"Oh, spicy. Good choice, though I can't handle spicy. I get very red and splotchy. I can only handle the sweet."

They finished putting their pizza's together and he slipped them into the oven.

"I think they should be ready in 20 minutes or so. I have some new video games we could play. Chris, if you want to check them out."

Chris reached for him, hands up. He looked at Eddie who whispered, " _he wants help getting down, it's ok."_

So he grabbed Chris securely under the armpits and lifted him up and down from the stool, but not before tickling his belly. Chris just giggled before grabbing his crutches and made his way to the couch. He saw the video games and then found the cabinet and stared at it for a minute.

"Can I take out the cat puzzle?"

"Go for it, buddy!"

Eddie was watching this with a strange look. Buck glanced at him and suddenly felt something was off.

"What's wrong? Oh. Did I overstep? I should have asked you if it was OK to get all this stuff."

Eddie shook his head, eyes blinking as if he was trying to get rid of tears, because he swore his eyes looked glassy for a second.

"No! It's fine. You really didn't have to do all of this, really. The pizza. This is amazing."

"I wanted my guests to feel comfortable. It might be a little over the top. Like I said, I haven't entertained." He shrugged his shoulder. Eddie just chuckled and bumped his shoulder with the hand that was holding his beer.

"This is amazing, really. Thank you. None of my friends are as conscientious as you. They know we come, but they don't go out of their way to make Chris feel welcomed. Chris can entertain himself at the best of times, but it gets lonely."

"I get that. Why don't you check out the puzzle with him. I'll check the pizza."

Chris and Eddie started dumping the pieces on the coffee table. Ryvin grew curious, so he hopped down and moved to the couch and sat and watched, before laying down. Still keeping an eye on his owners. Oliver did his own investigating and walked past them and then ran up the steps to the bedroom, stopped at the last one, before the loft, to lay there and watch from above. Eddie had followed his movement and then caught Buck's eyes, who had done the same. They just chuckled, raising their beer bottles in salute.

He check the pizza and it seemed to be cooking faster than he initially thought, so he stayed by the stove.

"I think these pizzas will be ready shortly. We can eat here or by the puzzle."

Chris was already organizing the edges of the puzzle. "Dad, can we eat here? I wanna work on the puzzle."

"Of course, mijo. As long as you don't spill anything on the pieces."

He checked the pizza a few minutes later and they looked ready, so he pulled them out. Let them cool for a few more minutes, before using his pizza cutter and putting them on plates and brought them over.

They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying their slices.

"Wow, Buck. This dough is really good. Better than most pizzas I've had around here." Chris nodded in agreement, mouth too full to talk.

"Thanks. It's Bobby's recipe. Told you he is good."

Eddie just raised an eyebrow, before focusing on his pizza again. Chis had finished his second slice, before declaring he was full. Buck grabbed a container to put the rest of the slices in and stuck them in the fridge. Then grabbed a sticky note from his drawing station and wrote on it, before sticking it to the front door.

**_Don't forget pizza  
oh, _ _and your cat too ;p_ **

And so, pizza was long gone and they got focused on the puzzle. They were about halfway done, when Eddie checked his phone. It was almost 9 pm.

"Hey, Chris we gotta start heading out. Oh, no whining please. The puzzle will be here for next time, OK?" Buck nodded. He helped coax Ryvin back into the carrier as Eddie helped his son get ready.

"Thanks Bucky! I had a lot of fun! I think Ryvin did too. Bye, Oliver!" He looked up to where Oliver had been and still was. Oli gave a small meow back.

He walked them to the front door, Chris in the hallway when Eddie turned around and squeezed Buck's shoulder.

"This was really great, Buck. Thank you. Talk later?"

Buck nodded, smiling.

He watched as they went down the hall and entered the elevator.

Closing his door, he didn't notice that his note was no longer there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** Hey, can I pick your brain?  
Need advice from a construction guy **  
**

He was sitting on his patio, which he rarely ever does. But it was such a nice day. The sun was just right and he felt like reading a book on his rarely used porch furniture. He had only been outside for a few minutes when Oliver was meowing pitifully from the door. He couldn't open the door, because he had no screen. He had no screen because his landlord was strict about any attachments to the original building. Ryvin's window was open, which had a screen, and he was fully taking advantage of the sun right now. And also very asleep.

He once tried to let Oliver on the patio, but regretted it instantly as Oliver tried to jump to the patio below his. He caught him mid jump. Then he tried and failed with a harness and leash. Oliver just laid limp and moaned pitifully. He documented this all for Oliver's instagram account and everyone was trying to give him pointers. None of them worked.

So he looked up online what he could get for cats to be outside safely. Catios kept popping up in his search. But they were so expensive. He could probably build it himself, if he got the proper materials.

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**What's up? **  
**

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** Want to make a catio for oliver  
for my patio  
need your advice **  
**

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**I'll be over in 5 **  
**

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** k, doors open

Sure enough, five minutes later, Eddie comes walking in. Pencil behind his ear. Measuring tape and pad of paper in his hand. He was still sitting on his chair reading his book.

Oliver had moved from his spot at the door, because he knew he couldn't go outside and the sun had moved a little to one of his favorite window ledges, so he moved there. He peeked to see who was coming in, excited to see the human who usually brings Ryvin over. But he wasn't holding the carrier and when he turned to see Ryvin still in his window at home, he yawned and curled up once more for his nap.

Buck hadn't moved from his spot on the chair and quietly watched as Eddie started measuring the area, taking notes. He could tell something was wrong though. Eddie was quiet and also fuming at the same time. He had recognized that look, because a few months ago, Eddie came bursting into his apartment, looking ready to fight someone.

It's only been six months since they became friends, but he feels like he knows his neighbor well enough now. They both had Wednesday's off. With his crazy firefighter schedule and with Eddie's workers not being available on those days. And it hasn't really changed much. Eddie would come to his place as he stated his place was too small for entertaining. Also he was a little protective of his home and Chris. Chris would come half the time, but sometimes he would spend the night with a friend or his abuela's. They would watch a game or they even would go to a game if this timing was right.

One day Eddie came over, quietly stewing. He had finally gotten Eddie to talk about it. One his workers, one he considered to be like family, stole a work truck, while he was drunk or high, maybe both and crashed it. Finding out that he always came to work high or drunk, and being able to hide it really well, he was fired immediately. Eddie looked like he was ready to burst. So he suggested they go the gym and work out his frustrations. They sparred in the boxing section and then he showed Eddie his machine that really works the mind and body. The step machine. Eddie laughed it off at first, but once Buck set a goal for him, Eddie was hooked.

And now, Eddie was quietly stewing again. He let Eddie do his measuring.

"I have to go to my job site and wait for an order. Dios, the window they gave me. 1-6pm. Terrible. I have some materials left over from a few job sites. I can get something together for you."

"Thanks, Eddie. Before you go though. Tell me what's wrong. It's probably not a good idea to be stewing about whatever it is, and take it out on the poor soul bringing you supplies. You might scare them off."

Eddie gave him a look and then just sighed, before sinking into the other patio chair. He was silent for a little bit, chewing in his lip in worry.

"Chris got hurt."

He sucked in a breath. "What? When? Is he OK?"

Eddie just chuckled a little. "Yeah, just scrapes and bruises. Some kids brought in a skateboard to school. Chris wanted to try it out. Teachers weren't paying attention. It could have been worse."

"Oh man. Where is he now?"

"He's at home. I found an home aid a few weeks ago to help out a few days a week. She is with him now, and she is excellent. Chris really likes her. He's embarrassed about the whole thing. I'm just sad. I tried to explain that he has limits, and he won't be able to do everything. He is really good at other things. We will work out what he can and can't do."

"Oh! That's good for the aid. I'm always willing to help him too, if you need me. I'm sorry he is struggling. That must be tough."

"Thanks Buck. He's the strongest person I know. He will get through this. Just a little hiccup. He will find something else he is good at."

"He really is something. My superman!"

Eddie just gave him a small smile before looking over his notes. "Alright, i have to head out. I'll see what I have. I let you know if I murder the delivery guy or not."

Buck just laughed. They bumped fists and he watched as Eddie left, closing the door behind him.

He was immersed in his book again, when an idea popped in his head. He felt like he had seen something online about it and he didn't have to go far, when he found a youtube video on skateboards for people with disabilities. Specifically one of a mother who built something for her son who has the same condition as Chris. He watched it and then sent the link to Eddie.

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** Do you have pvc piping?  
I can take care of the harness part **  
**

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**Buck!  
This is amazing!  
I have some **  
**

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** hows the delivery guy?

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**Ugh, still waiting

And so the conversation ended there. He continued reading a little bit more before doing research on harnesses and ropes that would be strong for holding a child's weight. He decided on climbing gear, because they were the strongest. He knew how it all worked because he was usual the person to do rope rescues at the station. He knew how to climb, scale down a building, jump. All that. This would be an awesome build. He put in the order.

He was just finishing dinner when he heard movement outside his door. At first he thought it was the neighbors bringing in groceries, as they were always a little clumsy, but a few minutes later he heard it again.

Curious, he opened the door to see the back of Eddie disappearing into the elevator. He came back a second later carrying two wooden panel sections. He hadn't noticed the other panels propped up against his wall until Eddie set them down.

"I've got two more panels. You can bring those out to the patio. I'll be right back."

So he grabbed a few of the panels, surprised at how light they were and set them leaning against the wall. Grabbing the rest he set them down and got a good look at them. Each panel was fitted with chicken wire, but they didn't feel scratchy. A few of the panels had little ledges too. It looked like it was just a few inches taller than him, but he didn't know how wide it would be.

Eddie appeared with a few more panels and set them down.

"So, this is an easy assemble and dissemble. I wouldn't recommend leaving it out when you aren't using it or home. It might get picked up with a gust of wind."

They spent the next few minutes putting it together. Eddie had made the connecting parts easy. The ledges were moveable. It was larger than he expected, but it only took up a small section of his patio. Eddie recommended some kind of rug or cover at the bottom, more for comfort than anything else. They moved it to the corner closest to Ryvin's window.

"This is amazing Eddie! How much do I owe you?"

"On the house, Buck. You saved me from murdering someone today." He chuckled. "The guy pulled up at 5:59. He was really apologetic. But I did have time to work on this. Oh, I even started the frame for the skateboard harness."

He pulled out his phone and played a video of the almost finished product. It was pretty close to the video. It looked really sturdy. Eddie tested the theory by doing pull ups on it. All it need was a good set of wheels. And the harness equipment, which would come in the next day or so.

"Wow! Eddie, this is better than I imagined. You are so good at this. Chris is gonna love it."

Eddie shook his head. "I'm not that great. I wish I could think of everything to help my son. Sometimes I feel like I fail him as a father. Other days, I know I am doing good. Wish I could give him the world."

Buck was silent for a moment. He grabbed Eddie's arm.

"You are the best father. You try. You always try. My parents, my dad, did nothing. They treated me as if I was invisible. I literally had to get hurt in order for them to see me. My sister was the one who raised me. But she was older by 10 years. She could only do so much. She eventually left for college and then got married. Even my coworkers have similar stories. Chimney wants his father's approval and he's almost 50! He still doesn't get it from him. He also lives in China. So...". He shrugged, but Eddie nodded in understanding.

Eddie smiled, looking a little more relaxed.

"Thanks Buck. That helps a little. And thank you for sharing that with me. Must not be easy to have parents like that. What about your sister? Are you close with her?"

"We used to be. She left and then I left to travel a bit. We stayed in touch a little after that. I haven't heard from her in a few years. Her husband isn't a good person. I could tell from the very beginning. I think he hurts her. I don't know where they live now. My parents don't tell me anything."

"I'm sorry. I hope she is alright."

"Yeah, me too."

It was a couple days later that the harness and ropes came in. He helped Eddie set it all up and Eddie brought it to his work to get fitted correctly. They found good wheels that could swivel any direction. Eddie brought it home, but stored it at Buck's place.

The next day was Wednesday and it was a beautiful sunny day. He was able to fit the frame in his car and drove to the park where he would surprise Chris. Eddie texted him that they were on the way.

Once he could see father and son walking slowly up the path, he made sure it was covered properly for a fun reveal. Chris saw him first and a big smile lit up his face.

"Bucky!"

Eddie told him to stay there and ran up to Buck to help him do the big reveal.

"One, two, three. Surprise!"

Chris walked up to it, confused at first. Then he saw the skateboard and squealed with delight.

"Dad?"

"You wanna try again, mijo?"

"Yeah. I do!"

Buck got the harness ready and Eddie lifted Chris into it. Once they felt he was secure enough and he could grab the bar to keep steady. Helmet and knee and elbow protection as well. Buck had also found a few go-pros at a good price and attached one to the helmet. One to the body so it was facing Chris's face. And then one facing out, at Chris's eye level, so it could show a different angle.

And so they pushed him around the park for more than an hour. His smile wide and he laughed and giggled and squealed the whole time. Eddie stood back to take video for a while. And then Buck took video. A mother with her young child was watching with a smile on her face.

"Oh, he is having so much fun! You have an adorable family." She smiled at him, but her kid pulled her away before he could say anything. Huh. 

Chris was starting to fade, complaining that he didn't want to stop, but he was already falling asleep in the harness. So they laughed and just wheeled him to the cars. They had parked next to each other. So he helped Eddie get him out of the harness and into the car. Then helped lift the contraption into his car, where he had more storage at his apartment.

"Hey, Eds. I have the go-pros. I'll connect them to my laptop and send you the foota...Woah!"

Eddie had finished strapping a now sleeping Chris in his seat. He quickly turned towards Buck and pulled him a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, Buck. Thank you."

Buck hugged him back. "Hey, it's ok! Anything to put a smile on superman's face. And yours too. You need to be careful. You are getting permanent frown lines."

He could feel Eddie's chuckle vibrate against him. They hugged a little longer, before they separated.

Eddie climbed into his truck with a smile. "See you later, Buck!"

He waved as he got in his car to head home too.

Just before he was about to head to bed he got a text from Eddie.

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**Chris said: Best Day Ever!  
I think mine too  
Oh, he wants to donate the thing to his school _  
_

 **Buck - Oliver's Dad  
** He really is superman!


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, listen up folks!"

Buck was sitting with his co-workers eating a late lunch. They had been busy with calls all morning and Bobby told dispatch to keep them offline for at least an hour. He was busy cooking up a storm when they returned from a pileup rescue on the freeway, tired and hungry.

Bobby and Hen were putting down several dishes of food onto the table. Each more mouth watering than the first. They waited until everyone was seated and Bobby grabbed their attention.

"Athena and I are hosting May's graduation party at our house this Sunday. I will be taking care of the BBQ, but I have a sign-up sheet for what we would like people to bring. Appetizers, dessert, drinks, etc. I'll post it by my office."

He had never been invited to a single event of any of his coworkers, so this seemed like it was no different. He put any thought of the party out of his mind and finished his meal, before Bobby was asking him to do chores. And then they got busy with calls for the rest of the shift.

By the end of shift, he was dragging and ready to crash into bed. He showered and changed and was about to head to his car when Bobby called for him.

"Hey Buck!"

"Yeah? Cap?"

"I know you haven't been to one of our famous Grant-Nash parties before. But you can bring your boyfriend along if you want."

"B-boyfriend?"

"Sorry, your neighbor. Eddie? I believe it was?"

Buck nodded, still confused. "Not my..."

It wasn't the first time it been said. That one time at the park with the skateboard. Another time when they all went to a ball game. And once when they went to the zoo. It was always when Eddie and Chris were out of ear shot, so he just smiled and shrugged it off each time. But it got him thinking a little. He could see himself settling down with a family of his own. It it was with Eddie and Chris then he would take it. Eddie has only ever mentioned relationships with women. The most serious relationship was with his wife before she died a few years ago to cancer. Eddie was now focused on his son to worry about that kind of thing. And he only talked a little about his relationships to Eddie. Omitting his embarrassing sex-addiction faze, but letting Eddie know that he was working on himself with therapy. So he was happy to have the man's friendship as long as it lasted. Should Eddie move on and find a new partner or he did...

Bobby looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Buck. I just assumed. The way you talk about him and his son. You seem like family. Regardless. He can come if he is able. His son too. Harry and Denny and some of the other crew's kids will be there. We have kid friendly games."

Buck smiled, knowing Bobby had a soft spot for kids. "I'll ask him."

"Great! Does Chris have any food allergies? And is Eddie a vegan/vegetarian or meat eater? Want to make sure I cover all the bases."

He just laughed. "Eddie is a meat eater. I don't know of any allergies for Chris. I'll find out. Thanks Cap!"

Bobby just smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Now go home. You look like a strong breeze will blow you over."

They were driving over in Eddie's truck, since he had Chris's child seat. "Alright. We have the drinks."

He and Chris both yelled at the same time. "Check!"

"We have the adults." "Check!"

"Uh, Buck? What are we missing?"

"I am not sure, Eddie. Um...i can't think of anything."

"Dad! You forgot about, we have the kid."

"Oh! Dios! How could I forget! Silly me. Are you all buckled in?"

"Check!" Chris giggled as they hit the road.

He was sitting in the passenger seat, wringing his hands. Eddie glanced over and saw the nervous look on Buck's face.

"Buck? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Nervous, I guess. I've never hung out with them outside of the firehouse. What if they think I am boring."

"Oh, Buck. From what you told me, they are like family in the firehouse. You are around them all the time right? I know you said you struggled to connect with them when you first started, but they see you as a brother now, right? They all seem like chill people, from what you told me. You'll be OK. Besides, you are far from boring. We can leave at anytime. Let me know. I drove and have a kid. It's a good excuse as any."

Buck smiled and squeezed Eddie's hand that was resting on the seat next to him. Eddie squeezed back.

They entered the house and it was already buzzing with people. Most of the people he knew, some he didn't as they must have been family members. Denny and Harry ran up to them and pulled Chris into a hug.

"Hi Chris! You wanna check out my Pokemon collection? I also started Pokemon Go on my phone, maybe you can help me find a few in the backyard."

Chris looked up his dad with a big smile on his face, who just nodded, watching as Harry walked next to Chris, making sure the route was clear to the backyard.

"Well, there goes my only son. Never to be seen again. I guess we should find out where the drinks go."

They grinned at each other before wandering into the backyard, which was quite large and set up to handle a BBQ. Games in one corner. Tables and chairs for eating. The food table with all the food on it, a large space still open, presumably for the hot dogs and hamburgers they could see cooking on the grill. Bobby manning it very seriously. He glanced up to see them enter and waved, before returning to the task at hand.

"That's my captain. The chef of the house. Here and at work. I'm sure you will meet the rest of the crew soon. They like to feast on fresh blood."

Sure enough Hen approached them first. "Hi, I'm Hen. You must be Eddie. It's finally nice to put a face to the person Buck has been talking about all this time."

Eddie's smile lit up as he shook her hand. "Hi Hen, nice to meet you. You talk about me, do you?"

Buck just shrugged shyly. "Just a little bit."

"And Eddie, your photography skills are amazing for Ryvin's posts. He is a beautiful cat. I'm assuming that's you? I'm so so with Oliver, Buck. You could use some more advice from this guy." She slyly points to Eddie.

"Hen! I'm hurt. You hurt me just now."

Hen just laughed before moving away to scold Denny for spilling food on the ground and not picking it up.

Eddie just chuckled and nudged his shoulder.

He had introduced the rest of the crew to Eddie and they had eaten and now he was playing a game with the kids. Eddie was talking to Chimney. He took a break and grabbed a slice of cake and sat down at a table. A few minutes later Hen joined him with a slice of her own cake.

"Hey Buckaroo. I really like Eddie. So what's the story with you two?"

"What? There is no story. We are neighbors and friends."

"Buck, I see the way you look at him. He is looking at you the same way when you aren't looking. I think you guys really have something."

He sighed. "There is something. He's only been widowed a few years. I don't want to rush things."

"Hon, you can't go too slow. He might move on if you stall."

He nodded and they sat back, watching Eddie examine Chimney's head. The scar on his forehead was almost non existent now, but the back of his head, still had a scar that was noticeable by touch, which Eddie was currently feeling for. Chimney enthusiastically explaining what happened. Eddie listening just as excitedly. Eventually showing the scar on his shoulder from where he had been shot in his battle overseas. Bobby had been listening and joined in the conversation too.

"Because, babe. You aren't gonna find someone else who understands this job as much as he does. He might be in construction now. But he gets the work we do. He gets it. And he gets you."

"He really does Hen. And his kid. Oh man, his kid is the best. Just the best."

Hen smiled and patted his arm. He got up to make his way over the Eddie and Chim and Bobby who were immersed in conversation.

"Buck! You didn't tell us he was an army medic. Silver Star for saving his team. I'm trying to convince him to join our team. We could use someone with your skills."

Eddie just smiled. Then wrapped an arm over Buck's shoulders. "I appreciate that, sir. I'm glad he didn't. Not that I am not proud of my service. I am more private and don't share the gritty details. I'm honored you would want me on your team. I thought about it at one point, but my wife struggled to care of Chris when I was absent. I couldn't put him through not being there or the crazy hours. My construction business is fulfilling enough for me."

Buck had his arm wrapped loosely around Eddie's waist.

"Yeah, I even got him some clients from Oliver's insta. He made the catio and people were interested. He's already made a few and gotten some other jobs from it."

Chimney gasped. "Uh oh, Bobby. Better watch out, we might lose Buck to sales." He faked a punch to Buck's stomach before running off to find his fiance, Tatiana. They all laughed and continued chatting. He felt a tug at his sleeve and glanced down to see Chris leaning up against him. So he picked him, knowing he has been running around all day, trying to keep up with the kids and his legs must be tired.

Eddie just leaned into him, pressing a kiss to Chris's forehead.

"You tired, bud?" A nod. "Alright, I think that's our cue. Bobby. This has been a pleasure. Please thank Athena for me too. I didn't get a chance to talk with her."

Bobby nodded. "You are welcome any time. Chris, did you have fun?"

Chris nodded and smiled. "I did! Thank you. You make really good food."

Bobby chuckled and ruffled Chris's hair who giggled happily, putting smiles on the people who were close by.

Athena appeared and looked upset they were leaving. "Eddie! I'm sorry I missed you. Let me know what food I can wrap for you to take home."

Eddie glanced at Chris who was fading in Buck's arms. He grabbed his keys and handed it to Buck. "I'll be out in a sec."

Buck smiled and took the keys and headed to the car. Chris was already asleep by the time he reached the car, so he maneuvered the boy into his seat, careful to not wake him. He started the car and let it warm up and turning up the heat as it had gotten crisp outside. A few minutes later, Eddie appeared in the front door with a large bag of food and Athena gave him a hug before waving goodnight to Buck. He waved back with a smile.

Eddie opened the trunk to put the bag of food and then hopped in the passenger seat. "She gave me food to feed an army. There is stuff in there for you too."

He nodded, knowing that food was the staple of any party. He put the car in drive and started heading for home.

"Thank you, Buck. I had a lot of fun. You have a great family in the 118."

"I'm glad you could come too. They all really like you."

They sat in comfortable silence for a little bit. His hand was on the gear shift, where he normally rests it. Eddie placed his hand on top of his.

"So, I was thinking. We should do something special on Wednesday. I'll see if my abeula is available to take Chris for the night."

Buck felt the tips of his ears grow warm. "Yeah? I would like that."

Eddie squeezed his hand. "Yeah, me too."

They got back to Eddie's parking space and he helped Eddie, so he was easily carrying Chris and his bag of food. He grabbed his bag of food and before they departed, he planted a kiss to Eddie's cheek.

"See you Wednesday."

He watched Eddie disappear into his building before he headed to his. He was excited!


	8. Chapter 8

It was Wednesday and he was excited. He got up fairly early that day. With energy he didn't know what to do with, so he went for a run. Eddie had texted him the night before to wear something casual during the day and maybe come back to change so they could go out to a nice restaurant for dinner later.

He had gotten back and was showered when Eddie called him.

"Hey Eddie!"

"Hey, Buck. Sorry to do this, but can you watch Chris for a little bit? No one is available this last minute." He sounded a little out of breath, like he had been running around himself.

"Eds? What's wrong?"

A sigh on the other end. "The police called, saying there was a break-in at one of my jobs sites. They want me to come down there. Make sure there was nothing stolen. A neighbor reported some damage, so they checked it out, tools and things are all over. God, this is a nightmare."

"Of course! Bring him over. Please."

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes."

About 10 minutes later, he heard knocking on the door. He opened it to reveal a disheveled Eddie and he was carrying Chris in his arms a backpack slung over his shoulder. That was unusual as Chris has always walked over and he had an elevator.

"God, Eddie. You look terrible. What's wrong with Chris? What happened?"

Eddie moved in and set Chris down on the couch. Chris was still awake, but he looked slightly pale and in discomfort. He sat next to him and rubbed his back, concerned. Chris just moaned and leaned into him.

"His legs have been bothering him, not bad, but he has been tiring more easily. You probably noticed At Bobby's party. Usually he is still full of energy even after a day like that. Last night the pain flared up. He doesn't have a fever. But there has been a bug going on around school. If he even gets a little sick, he gets weak. When he gets weak, his legs seem to be the first to bother him."

"Oh, Eddie. I should have come over to your place."

Eddie smiled a little. "Little man over here insisted. He likes your place and wanted to get out."

"Well, then Superman. I'm flattered. What can I do for him?" He hadn't taken care of sick Chris before. He knew how to take care of sick kids, it was in his job description. But this was different. It was his superman. He wanted to get it right.

"He just needs quiet and rest. If you can keep him hydrated. Make sure he eats a little. He might need help going to the bathroom. He might ask you to massage his legs a little. They cramp up sometimes."

Eddie got up and moved towards the door. He followed him.

"Are you alright to go? Do you want to sit down and get some food in you first? Drink some water at least?"

Eddie shook his head. "I'm alright. I should be back in a few hours. I did not want to be dealing with this today."

He grabbed Eddie's shoulders and forced him to look at him. "Hey, it's only materials. You can replace them. You have insurance and all that, right? Take a few breaths. There you go. Chris will be OK. I've got him. I'll update you if anything changes."

Eddie nodded, closing his eyes, and taking another few breaths. He pressed a kiss to Eddie's forehead. He smiled and was out the door.

"Hey, Chris? What do you wanna do? Listen to some music or watch a tv show?"

Chris was quiet for a minute. "Can you read me a book?"

"Sure, did you bring one, or do you want me to find something on the kindle?"

"Oh, the kindle. There was a book I wanted to get, but we only have a limited Kindle account."

He grabbed his iPad and opened the Kindle app. He handed it to Chris. "You can look for it on the app. I have an idea to make this fun, but also quiet."

He glanced at his kitchen table. It was long and the legs where on the outside. Perfect. He moved the four chairs he had, two on either end, facing each other. Then he ran up to his bedroom and grabbed from his bed and closet his largest and fluffiest blankets. He draped the largest ones over the table and chairs. The smaller and fluffier ones he set aside. He then opened his downstairs closet and grabbed his sleeping bag. Why he had two, he didn't know, but in this case it helped. He laid them under the table. he grabbed some of the extra pillows from the couch and even his pillows from his bed, he changed the covers first, and placed them inside too. He then rummaged around his game/drawing station and found some unused twinkle lights. So he unwrapped them, making sure they worked first and found a way to get them to attach to the bottom of his table. He plugged them in and there was a soft glow when he turned them on. He then grabbed a small lunch tray and chopped up some apple with peanut butter on the side and a glass of apple juice and a glass of water. Put those on the tray and placed them inside the little cave he created.

Satisfied, he made his way back to Chris who had finished downloading the book and was waiting patiently, but still looked uncomfortable.

"Hey buddy. Do you need anything before we go in the fort? I remember you said a Lego fort for the kitties when we first met. But I think this will be just as good. It's a little more quiet and darker too."

He lifted Chris and carefully placed him onto the sleeping bag, and got him so he was comfortably propped up and elevated his legs a little too. He was able to get Chris to eat a few apple slices and drink half of the glass of water and a sip of the apple juice.

He then got comfortable himself. Chris moved closer to him, so his head was laying on his chest and he started reading the book that Chris had chosen. It was about a brother and sister who fall into the world of all the classic fairy tale stories. He was only a few pages in when Oliver meowed and poked his way in, curling up against Chris's chest and purring happily and consistently.

"Hey Bucky? Did you know that cats purrs can have healing powers? Ryvin does this too when I'm hurting or sick. I think I get better faster when he does that."

"I heard that too buddy." His heart melting with the sight of his cat being so attentive. He pressed a kiss to Chris's hair before continuing to read the story aloud. He got a few chapters in before he could hear Chris lightly snoring. He was comfortable and Chris hadn't mentioned needing anything, so he continued reading the book as it kept his attention.

He was so immersed in the book he didn't hear the key turn in his door and Eddie walking in about an hour later.

Eddie was tired. He had gotten to the house he was working on and it wasn't as bad as he thought. Two windows had been smashed and only small power tools were taken. The rest of the place looked untouched. He filed a report and with the help of the officer on scene, they secured the rest of his tools and then boarded up the windows with ply wood. He emailed his workers of the incident. Then he talked with a few of the neighbors who had offered their outdoor cameras to the police if they had captured anything. They hadn't noticed anything suspicious, but they would keep an eye on the area.

He drove home a little less stressed and made his way back to fetch his son. It was getting late and it was safe to say his date with Buck would have to wait another day.

He opened the door and was stunned to see the elaborate fort that had been set up in the kitchen. More specifically the dining table. Blankets were draped over the chairs and he could see the tips of Buck's socked feet poking out. There was a glow inside and he poked his head in and his breath was taken away. Buck had fallen asleep with an iPad on his chest. His arm wrapped around Chris who was curled up into his side and Oliver was curled up in Chris's arms. The glow of the twinkle lights making it that more special. He grabbed his phone and with a few adjustments to his settings, he was able to capture the touching moment. He hated to wake anyone right now, but he felt Chris would do better sleeping in his own bed.

Buck was pulled out his sleep when he felt a hand touching his leg. He blinked awake to see Eddie smiling softly at him.

"Hey Eddie. Did everything go OK?"

"Yeah, I'll fill you in later. Chris did OK?"

"I got him to eat a few apple slices and drank a little water. I read to him until he fell asleep and then I fell asleep. Oliver did too."

Eddie laughed quietly. "All were sleeping beauties."

"Funnily enough, she was in the book I was reading."

Buck carefully removed Oliver from Chris's arms and Eddie lifted a sleeping Chris into his arms and then grabbed the backpack.

"I'm sorry Buck. We'll have to reschedule our date for next week. I don't like leaving him when he is like this."

"Hey. Anytime Eds. I just hope superman feels better soon. Keep me updated?"

Eddie nodded and he walked him to the door.

"Thank you again, Buck. The fort was amazing. You always know how to make my son feel loved."

"He's amazing. And so are you." He first pressed a kiss to Chris's head and then to Eddie's cheek. Pulling away he caught Eddie's eye, he was close enough to look down at his lips and then back to Eddie. He didn't know who made the first move, but their lips connected and it felt like coming home. He sighed and moved a hand to the back of Eddie's head, to deepen it a little. They broke apart when Chris groaned a little. They smiled and rested their foreheads together, taking comfort in each others touch.

"That was OK, Eds?"

Eddie smiled brightly. "More than OK. Just wished we could have done it sooner. I've gotta get this little man into bed."

"Text me how he is doing?"

Eddie pulled him into another quick kiss before exiting the door and to the elevator.

The next morning he was at work.

 **Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad  
**Chris feeling a little better this morning  
legs don't hurt  
still a little weak  
probably staying home from school a few more days **  
**

That was all he heard from Eddie that week. He wasn't too concerned as he knew Chris's need quiet and rest, as Eddie had explained to him.

By the end of the second week, he was getting more and more concerned. He had texted Eddie a few times. No replies. He even called him a few times. All going straight to voicemail. He couldn't check his building, because 1) he actually didn't know his apartment number and 2) the main access to the building, had a gate and needed a code. Eddie had been private about his home, which he respected, until now. He couldn't even buzz someone to check.

He must have been acting oddly for his coworkers to start noticing. Hen brought it up while they were sitting at lunch.

"Alright, spill Buck. Why are you acting like Oliver got kidnapped?" She immediately moved to his side when he sucked in a breath like he had been punched.

"I can't get a hold of Eddie. The last time I heard from him was last Thursday morning. Chris wasn't feeling well a few days after the BBQ. Eddie was a mess because there was vandalism at his job sight that he had to take care of." He explained the rest.

Bobby was listening intently and then moved away to make a phone call. He came back a few minutes later.

"Buck, if you don't hear from him by Monday at the latest, Athena will do a wellness check. You said his truck isn't in the lot, so he could have been called to a family emergency and doesn't have access to a phone for whatever reason. But you are right, this is unusual since you communicate almost every day."

Monday rolled in and he let Bobby know that he hadn't heard from Eddie. Bobby sent a text to Athena. And he had to wait. They were on a lot of calls that day, which was a welcomed distraction, although he couldn't fully push to worry away.

Athena came in the last hour of shift.

"I was able to contact the super and he let me into the building. The house or pet-sitter was there and she could only tell me that Eddie was out of town with a family emergency. Sorry, Buck. She couldn't give me any more than that."

"Thank you Athena. It helps a little. Can't help but worry that it might be Chris. That he was sicker then initially thought. Oh, God."

Athena pulled him into a hug and the pulled away to press her hands to his face. "Don't you go there. You have to be strong. Trust that both your boys are OK. They would want to know that you are waiting for them. I'm sorry you can't talk to them right now. I feel in my gut you will hear from them soon."

It was nearing the 4th week of total silence that he was close to pulling his hair out. He had just gotten off a slow shift at work and had gone shopping for dinner that week. He entered his apartment and set his food down on the counter when he phone started ringing.

He pulled it out of his pocket and almost dropped it in shock. The screen revealed who was calling.

**Eddie - Chris & Ryvin's Dad**

He picked up quickly. "Eddie? Oh my God!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Eddie? Oh my god! Are you OK? What happened?"

He had a million questions running through his head.

"Buck."

"Why didn't you call me? I was so worried. Was it Chris?"

"Buck!"

He paused, because Eddie's voice sounded so tired.

"Buck, can you come over, please. I need to see you. I'll explain everything. It's too much over the phone."

"Ok, Eddie. Did you eat? I'll make something. What is your kitchen like?"

A puff of laughter on the other end. "One of the better features of this apartment. Thank you. I'll text you the codes to get into the building."

They hung up and he took stock of what he had. He had just bought a chicken breast. He grabbed some pasta and a few other things and stuffed it in his bag. Quickly checked on Oliver, fed him as he was meowing his little head off, and was out the door a few minutes later.

His phone pinged as he got the gate and he punched in the code that Eddie sent him. He got to the main building and punched in another code and that buzzed him in. He found the elevator easily enough and punched the button 5th floor. He reached the floor and navigated the hall til he found the door number #514. He was about to knock on the door when it opened and he was greeted with a familiar face. One that was not Eddie's. He just blinked in surprise.

"Carla?"

Did he get the right apartment? She was living next door the whole time? That can't be right.

She glanced up with a gasp. "Oh, as I live and breath. Buckaroo!" She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Eddie said he was dating someone that works for the fire department. He just didn't mention them by name. Oh my god. You've gotten even more handsome. Oh, oh. This makes me so happy."

"Carla? Did I get the right apartment?"

"Oh hon! Yes. Eddie is in the kitchen. I was just checking in on them. Chris is resting. I won't keep you any longer. Let's catch up soon though, alright? I'm sure we will be seeing each other more."

He nodded before entering the apartment.

Two steps in he was already in the kitchen area. To his right was a small closet that seemed to be housing the washer and dryer as it was quietly running and smelled like fabric softener. The kitchen was to the left and looked to be fairly new. A large kitchen island that then opened to the rest of the apartment, which wasn't that big. The main part couldn't be much bigger than his bedroom space. There was the living room area, with a couch, coffee table, and tv in a small nook. It was cut off because there was the tiniest porch he had ever seen. Two small chairs were out there already, and maybe a third one could squeeze in the middle. There was a small office area, with a work easel and laptop. That was along the same wall as the washer and dryer, which was right near the porch door. Off of the kitchen to the left was small hallway, presumably the bedrooms. One was to the left and one to the right. Bathroom in the middle. The apartment was small, but Eddie had made it homey and cozy with warm colors and decor.

Of course he took all that in and then noticed Chris was on the couch, sleeping, with the TV on, but on mute. Ryvin was curled up next to him. Eddie was sitting at the island, hunched over a bunch of papers.

He gently placed his groceries and moved to Eddie's side, slipping a hand to his back. Eddie immediately leaning into him and wrapped his arms around his torso since he was standing. Eddie buried his head into his stomach, breathing a little ragged. He combed his other hand though Eddie's hair until he calmed down a little. He moved out his grasp and sat on the stool next to Eddie, taking his hands into his.

"Eddie? What happened?"

Eddie exhaled slowly. He was also able to get a good look at the man since he came in. His hair was a mess, but that could have been from him running his hands though them. The man just looked exhausted. Maybe even lost a little weight too?

"Chris had appendicitis. But it didn't present with the usual symptoms. He never complained of the usual pains that come with it. When I texted you that morning, he had felt a little better. But in the middle of the afternoon he spiked a high fever and was throwing up. I rushed him to the hospital and he was rushed into surgery. They got it just in time before it burst. They pumped him full of antibiotics and fluids, but he was still running a fever and they suspected an infection somewhere else. I tried to keep him there, but they insisted he be flown to the children's hospital in Texas where he was treated when he was born. All his records were there. The doctors who treated him were still there. It only made sense. I was going to call you when we got there."

Buck was listening, rubbing Eddie's back as he was numbly explaining Chris's symptoms. Sounded like he might have become septic or close to it. He had seen cases of burst appendix and people are usually deathly ill and is a long recovery.

"Why didn't you? Just a text would have been enough."

Eddie did his best to scowl, but he just slumped. "Don't make me the bad guy, Buck. I can't handle it. Not from you too."

"What? No, no! You're right, you had a lot on your plate. I am so sorry. What do you mean, you too?"

"My parents caught wind of us coming and met us at the hospital. They have a friend who works in the ER, and they told them. I didn't even know they could do that. Anyway, they were with me the whole time. The doctors found out his gallbladder was inflamed too, possible stones, which was the other cause of his symptoms. They removed it. Chris quickly got better after a couple more days. Then my parents insisted we stay with them until he was stronger to travel again. And that was when they started lecturing me."

"Lecturing? Why would they even do that, knowing what you and Chris just went through?"

Eddie just sighed. "They are still bitter that I left Texas after Shannon died. Said Chris wouldn't have gotten so sick if he was near family. Near his doctors. A veces me hacen enojar tanto!"

"That's ridiculous. There are perfectly good hospitals here. You have family here too. You have your business. You have me." Eddie winced at the last part.

"You didn't tell them about me?"

"God, no." His heart clenched and pulled away.

Eddie's eyes widened as he realized how it sounded.

"Oh cariño. I didn't mean it in that way. I was protecting you. Us. I didn't want to give them a reason to try and take Christopher away from me again."

He sucked in a breath. "Again? You mean they tried to take him away before? And they think that you being with a man would justify that?"

Eddie laughed bitterly. "They never approved of Shannon. Even as she was dying. They never approved of me going to war. They never approved of me starting a construction business. Said it was dangerous. I was struggling to get it up and running, so I was working two other jobs. Trying to take care of my dying wife and young son. Once Shannon died, I told them I was going to California for a fresh start. They wanted to keep Christopher and let me go free. If they knew I was with someone with an even more dangerous job, they would have never let me leave."

"But your home now. And Chris is...". He glanced at the little sleeping form on the couch.

"He is fine. A little sore and weak. I have some PT sessions lined up. But he is healthy." Eddie's breath hitched and he pressed a hand over his eyes.

Buck gathered him in his arms and pressed a kiss to his head.

"Hey, why don't you go rest in your room for a little bit. I'll make dinner and get you when it's ready, huh?"

Eddie nodded, getting up numbly and moved to get Chris.

"Hey, no. I'll get him if he stirs. He can eat normal food?" Eddie nods. "Ok. Go. I got this."

He watched the exhausted man slump into the bathroom and a few minutes later into the bedroom to right.

Buck searched the cabinets and found a pot and skillet and started prepping everything, every once in a while glancing at Chris, who had not moved a muscle. Ryvin did move though and was now sitting on the desk watching him. He smiled and moved to pet Ryvin, who meowed softly.

"I bet you missed your brother a lot." Ryvin just purred back in response.

He glanced at the desk and noticed blue prints for a house. It was large, but not overly so. Open floor plan, spacious bedrooms, large kitchen, bathrooms equipped with handicap friendly access. A large yard. A Pool. But that had a large question mark in the middle of it. Must be for a new project he was working on.

Making sure the food wasn't burning he walked around the living room and glanced at all the photos and drawings. Many he recognized from hanging out with Chris. Some were labeled as such that he had drawn them before he came into the picture. He has improved in his art skills. There was a picture of Eddie and a woman, he assumed was Shannon, holding a baby. Then just photos of Shannon and Chris, one had Eddie on video chat. Then just Eddie and Chris. And he even made it to the wall. Of them at the zoo, at the park, the skateboard with Chris's smile at its widest.

"Bucky?"

He twisted his head around so quickly, that he almost got dizzy. He saw Chris now sitting up on the couch, still bleary eyed, but smiling.

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" He sat down next to Chris and pulled him into a careful hug and pressed a kiss the mess of curls on his head. Chris sighed and snuggled further into his grip.

"I'm better now. I had surgery on my stomach. Dad was scared. Grandpa and Grandma were nice. But I don't like when they yell at dad."

"Yeah, he filled me in a little on that. Hey? Are you up for some dinner? Should be almost ready."

Chris nodded and got off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. "Where is dad?"

"He's resting. We should let him sleep a little longer. He took such great care of you, I say we return the favor."

"Ok, can you make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?"

Since their relationship is still fresh, he and Eddie have never discussed sleepovers before. He didn't know what to say there. "Maybe, bud. I have to go to work early. I'll talk with your dad."

The food didn't take too much longer to get finished and he served it on a plate for Chris. He was starving himself, so he made a small dish for himself and ate next to Chris. He figured he should let Eddie sleep a little longer.

When Chris finished his meal, they moved back to the couch.

"Hey, how about a little tv before bed? I know you slept a lot today, but you think you can be good and try and get a normal night sleep? I'll read you a couple stories if you think that will help."

"Ok, Buck. I am still tired. But it's not as bad when I was in the hospital. Sometimes I talk funny with the meds they give me."

"Were you scared? I've been in the hospital a few times, comes with my job. But, I've never had major surgery before."

"Not really. I'm used to it. I think Dad was more scared than me. Mommy was with me more in the hospitals when I was younger. Dad was away a lot."

"Hmm...you remember those times? You were really young."

"Some of them. I just remember not liking being in the place with the white walls and people in masks poking me."

"Yeah. I don't think many people like that either. Oh, look! A nature documentary on butterflies. That's cool."

Chris nodded and once again, buried himself in Buck's side. He just happily wrapped an arm around the boy and they watched the show for another hour or so, before Chris started nodding off.

"Ok, I think it's bed time. Up, up!"

Chris giggled and he followed the boy into his bedroom. It was so colorful. The walls were a mint green. Blues and purples is his bed spread and pillows and blankets. Bookshelves full of books. Toys in one corner of the room. A drawing table under the window and next to that, a lamp that looked familiar. Sure enough he took a quick peek out the window and his apartment was right there in all its window glory. He could see Oliver stretched out on the cat tree. He chuckled.

He skimmed the book shelf and found the book that he downloaded on his kindle the couple days before Chris got really sick. He took that out and then another book that was next in the series.

He turned around to see Chris already in his pajama pants, but struggling with the shirt. He could see a small bandage on his stomach.

"Hey Chris, you need help?" A small grunt seemed to suffice. He straightened the shirt sleeves and carefully brought the hem of the shirt over the bandage. He checked it first, to make sure it didn't need any changing first.

"Carla fixed it before she left."

"Oh, ok. Just wanted to make sure it was ok. She did a good job. Hey, guess what?" Chris looked at his expectantly.

"I know Carla. I met her through a friend I knew a long time ago. She was helping my friend's mom who was sick."

"Really? So cool! I really like Carla."

"Yeah, she is pretty great. Do you want me to read you a book like in the blanket fort?"

"I'm pretty tired. Is it OK if I read a little on my own? But, we need to do more fort adventures again. Dad needs to be included too."

"Oh definitely. He would love it. Good night Chris."

"Good night Buck."

He moved toward the door as he heard Chris settling in bed and opening the book.

"Oh, Buck?"

"Yeah, Bud?"

"You should ask Dad about his drawings."

"Drawings?"

"Yeah, on his desk. They've been there a long time."

"Ok, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any medical discrepancies. Did some research but also from stories i've heard. My friend's dad appendix actually ruptured, but all he had was back pain associated with shoveling snow. He went to the hospital after he spiked a high fever and was in the hospital for a while. He is better now.
> 
> And I know of apartments like these. They are crazy expensive, and small. But they are right next to a train station for commuters.
> 
> Oh and we need more Buck and Chris moments like monday's episode.


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie woke up feeling a bit disoriented. Took him a minute to realize he was back in LA in his tiny apartment. He lay there, expecting a lot of noise, but it was oddly quiet. He rolled out of bed and tried to stretch out his sore neck muscles. He was holding a lot of tension the whole time in Texas.

He padded out to the kitchen and could smell something delicious warming on the stove. The TV was on a nature show and the clothes that were in the washer and dryer, were all folded neatly in two baskets. Ryvin found one and was currently curled up in the freshly cleaned clothes. He couldn't even be mad at that, he just looked so peaceful.

He must have been a little bit of a daze, because he didn't even hear the toilet flush and the bathroom door open. He jumped a little when he felt arms wrap around his middle from behind. Leaning into the body with a sigh as Buck wrapped his arms a little tighter around his waist and started kissing his neck.

"Hey sleepyhead. Are you hungry?" More kisses lingered on his neck. He didn't want to move, but he was starving.

"Famished."

Buck just chuckled and gestured to the seat at the island. Once he sat, Buck poured him a glass of water and then dished out pasta onto a plate and added some sliced chicken and a green sauce. A slice of bread with butter spread on it. He placed it in front of him and then doled out a portion for himself, only smaller.

It looked heavenly and he made sure to get a little bit of pasta, sauce and chicken on his fork and stuffed in into his mouth. Wow, that was amazing.

"Thisissoamazinglygoodiloveyou."

Buck froze with his fork halfway to his mouth when Eddie, with his mouth full, declared that statement, also combined with another statement, and seemingly unaware of what he said.

"Buck? How do you know Carla?" Eddie seemed to waking up a little more, because he glanced at the couch and then at Buck again. "Where's Chris?"

Buck shook away the initial shock. "Wait? What did you say?"

Eddie frowned at his confusion. "I asked where Chris was."

"No, before that."

"How you knew Carla."

"No, when you were stuffing you face full of food."

Eddie cocked his head in thought. "I still don't follow. Can you first tell me where my son is?"

He chuckled when Buck looked flustered, but rolled his eyes when he knew he wasn't gonna get a straight answer until he let Eddie know about Chris.

"Chris woke up a little while after you went to bed. I fed him dinner, helped him into his pajamas, brush his teeth and the then told him a story before he wanted to read on his own. I checked on him a little while later and he was out like a light. I recognized the lamp that was in his room. That's the one I can see from my loft. He showed me a new drawing that he made in the hospital that he wants to hang up there. And I let you sleep because you definitely looked like you need it. Eat up, you are too skinny now."

Eddie just smiled softly as he watched Buck explain. He always used his hands to talk. When Buck realized he was staring, he blushed. "What? Do I have food on my face?"

"I stand by what I said. I love you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You love my son, as if he is your own. You don't have to say it back. I know it's kinda sudden and at a strange time."

Buck got even redder if that was possible. His mouth opening and closing, as if trying to say the right thing. He smirked and let him process, so he continued stuffing his face with the delicious food Buck had made.

"I love you too, Eddie. I think I realized it a while ago. But I was certain of it when you were gone for so long. I was so scared that something happened and then I couldn't even reach you. That's when I knew. I had Athena do a wellness check. Who ever was checking on you place just said you were out of town. It still didn't make me less scared until you guys were in my arms again. _Fuck,_ I just missed you so much. _So much_."

He didn't even realize he was crying until Eddie's look of admiration turned to concern and moved quickly to reach for his face to wipe away tears that were steady flowing down his face and then pulled him into a fierce kiss.

"Oh mi amor. I am so sorry. I was so wrapped up my own issues, that I didn't even stop to consider yours."

Buck swiped at more tears rolling off his face. "I should be used to it by now. Most people I love just...no. I shouldn't burden you with my issues. You just got back." Shaking his head, he returned to his plate of food.

Eddie just blinked. Buck was revealing something way bigger then himself and he just closed off. He had never seen him like that. He grabbed Buck's shoulders and forced him to look at him.

"Burden me, Evan. I want to know. You should never be used to someone not letting you know. I am so sorry I did. It will never happen again. Please, tell me."

A shuddered sigh. "It's stupid."

"Nothing about what you are feeling right now is stupid. Please. I hate to see you so upset."

Buck's lip quivered. "People leave. They see I am not good enough, and they leave. I told you Abby was my first love. I thought she loved me, even though she was older by almost 20 years. We never saw numbers. Never cared. She left. We talked a little while she was away, but it got less and less until radio silence. I had other relationships that ended similarly, but I think hers was the worst. No real closure. Her brother texted me to tell me she was back but she had moved on. And when you left, I was back at that moment. Another great thing in my life, that I can't have. God, I am so selfish right now. You shouldn't have to listen to me whine, when you had a sick child only a few weeks ago."

"Oh, baby. You are not selfish. I am so sorry you ever had to feel that way. That I ever made you feel that way. Never again. And screw all those other people who missed out on the most amazing person sitting in front of me. You are kind and funny. You make Chris laugh. You make me laugh. You are tall. Handsome. You talk with your hands, which I find amazing. You love to help people. I see it in your work, but also outside of it. The list is endless. I love you and you are it for me. You are stuck with us."

"How can you say that? We haven't even have out first date yet."

Eddie laughed. Buck looked confused.

"Oh, Evan. I think we started dating almost right after we met. We just never labeled it as such. We do almost everything together. I never even thought about being with someone else. We are just realizing our feelings a little later in the game."

Buck smiled. "I guess you are right. You are it for me too. Then what would you call the night Chris got sick then?"

"Maybe just a failed 'official official' first date. I'm sorry you had to experience the worst date ever. Being ghosted for almost a month. I hate I even have to say it like that."

Buck shook his head with a smirk. "Oh, so our failed date is a double official? I've had worse first dates."

"Really? I highly doubt that. How could anything top that?"

"How about almost dying."

Eddie's eyes bugged out his head. "What? Like someone died while you were on a date?"

"No, it was me. I was on my first with Abby, Valentine's Day. I was super nervous. I took a bite of bread and choked on it. She wasn't able to get it out, so she performed an emergency trach."

Eddie looked at his neck with alarm. He reached out and touched the faint scar. "It was from that? I always wondered. I thought maybe from childhood. Was she a nurse, cause she did a great job."

"No, 9-1-1 operator. She had to call the medical person at the center to walk her through it. EMS was too far away."

"Oh Ev. I am impressed. But also mad. Cause she saved you and broke your heart and you will always have a little reminder."

"Eddie, I don't care about any of that. I am alive and I have found my person. I love you so much."

He pulled Eddie into a kiss. It was starting to get a little more heated until Eddie broke out into a huge yawn. He pulled back and put a hand to his mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh. My. God. I am so sorry!"

"I see how it is, Diaz. I pour my heart out and suddenly I am boring. Old Hat. Yesterday's news." Buck was smiling, holding back laughter.

"Well, that is what you get when you date old people. They tire more easily."

"Stop! You are not old!"

"Well, I feel like I've been run over by a truck. Come to bed?"

"Ok. I promised Chris I would make pancakes in the morning. But I gotta get up early. I have work at 9. And gotta sneak back to my apartment to feed Oliver. He will likely murder me in my sleep if I forget a meal."

Eddie nodded and grabbed Buck's hand and led him to his bedroom. "I have some sweats you can change into."

"Just the pants are fine. I don't usually sleep with a shirt on. Hope you can handle that, old man."

Eddie lightly shoved Buck and they giggled as they started to undress. He glanced at Buck's broad chest and took in the many tattoos that covered his upper body. He stepped into his space and outlined the one in his arm and then the smaller ones that were very unique. They got into bed and lay facing each other.

"You'll have to tell me about your tattoos, Buck."

Buck was running his hand up and down his side, lulling him into a drowsiness that comes with sleep.

"I will. Oh, Chris asked me to ask you about the blue prints of the house."

Eddie was silent for a moment. "I drew that up when we first moved here. I knew I didn't want to stay in the tiny apartment for a long time. Chris isn't happy here. It's way too small, and barely handicap accessible. I got overwhelmed with work and life. It fell by the wayside."

"Then what are you waiting for? Start it now. As you said. Chris is the perfect motivation."

"I guess I was waiting for something."

"What's that?"

"You."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I was thinking outside the city. I have projects all over the city, so it wouldn't affect me, but then it would be too far for your commute. You wouldn't want to be driving an extra hour to get home."

"You thought about all that?"

"Of course. We just have to figure out the location. I have my guys. And then find the time in between my jobs."

"Maybe I could ask some of the guys at the station to help out too. They have some carpentry and other skills that could work in your favor."

"That might work."

Eddie had his eyes closed, enjoying the fact that Buck had his hands in his hair, massaging his scalp. He sighed with pleasure and contentment when a thought popped in his head. He groaned and smacked his forehead.

"Eddie? What's wrong?"

"I didn't go grocery shopping yet. We have no food. I didn't even check if Ryvin had enough. Carla brought a few meals, but oh man. I have a lot of stuff to catch up on."

Buck stroked his chest to calm him down.

"Hey, relax. Already taken care of. You did have enough food for Ryvin. I already fed him tonight too. And I ordered more. I also have a grocery delivery set to come tomorrow morning, maybe around 10. I used to do that all the time when I first got here. I was just starting at the firehouse and was always so tired to even think of setting foot in a store. And speaking of Carla, she was the aid for Abby's mom who lived with her. Her mom had alzheimer's until she died. She was a lovely lady."

Eddie opened his eyes to watch Buck. He looked sad as he was remembering.

"Shit. It's not gonna be awkward with having Carla here, is it? I can always get someone else."

Buck startled, eyes wide. "No! No. She is a lovely person. And she gets Chris. You can't find many like her."

Eddie moved forward to kiss Buck. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"Eh, I am just OK." Buck said into his lips, smiling. This time it was he who yawned. They both laughed. "We are a mess."

Eddie turned out the light and moved so his head was on Buck's chest. Buck wrapped his arms around him and they started drifting off.

"You got a wellness check done on me? That is so hot."

"Eds, go to sleep. You are talking nonsense now."

"OK."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a few more chapters in me. I never thought I would take it this far, but here we are, 10 chapters later.
> 
> House Building. Fire Truck Explosion. Broken Leg. Oh my.


End file.
